Strong Enough
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: This is about two sisters, One who needs to find the true meaning of the word "strong", the other the TRUE meaning of the word "friend" Will they be able to do it, even after being torn apart?
1. Chapter One

Strong Enough?

********************************

To Hikari and Makura Bruder, It was just another weekend, but in reality, it was a weekend that would change the flow of their lives…

********************************

~Bruder household_8:00 Saturday~

"Yo, HiKari!" Makura yelled down the stairs of their apartment, "Could you get the mail?"

"Sure," She replied, "But you and I both know we're not going to get anything."

The door closed as HiKari ran out to check the mail.

Just then the phone rang as Makura ran to pick it up. 

"Hello, this is Makura Bruder." She said, "How may I help you?"

Just then, she heard the voice of Yugi, who sounded as if he had been crying. "Can I please talk to HiKari?" He asked.

Just then, HiKari burst in with a large white box. "Makura!" she yelled, "Makura! Look what I got!"

Makura handed HiKari the phone silently and left the room.

"This is HiKari," She said before Yugi cut in, "HiKari, have you and your sister received any mail lately?"

"Yeah," HiKari replied as she opened the box, "I just got a white box with a glove, some cards, two stars, and a video."

"Don't watch the video!" Yugi said, urgently, "He stole my grandpa's soul, and he'll take Makura too!"

"Wait, hold on a second," Makura said, "Who stole something?"

"Pegasus," Yugi said quickly, "I know you're not going to believe this, but he challenged me to a duel in the video, I lost, and he took grandpa's soul!"

"A duel?" HiKari said incredulously, "In a video?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, "He's got some kind of power. I don't really get it either, but you should go to his tournament too, or else he might take Makura's soul too."

"Okay, " She answered, "Where is it? Is Makura invited too?"

Yugi paused for a second, then said, "The boat for the duelist kingdom is leaving tonight at eleven. Only the people Pegasus sent packages to are allowed to board."

Hikari was confused, "What do you mean? Makura can come, can't she? She has to be able to come. Right? I'm right, right?"

"No," Yugi said softly, "I don't think she can. None of my friends can come either, so we can hang out together."

HiKari didn't really like the sound of going without her sister, but what choice did she really have? 

"Alright," she said to Yugi, "Meet you at eleven," then hung up the phone. 

__

~~~~~~~~

So, that was the first chapter. Cool, Ne? 

Or was it just stupid?

Firea: Stupid, but hey, so are you.

Kura: *Pours punch on Firea's head* Hahaha!

Not very long, but expect an update soon.

This fic is for the best little sister in the whole world, HiKari!

^-^

-Kura 


	2. Chapter Two

Strong Enough?

********************************

HiKari is forced to leave to protect Makura from Pegasus, but is leaving just what Pegasus wanted HiKari to do?

********************************
    
    ~HiKari_9:00 Saturday ~

__

Great, I know I can't tell Makura about this, or she'll make sure I don't go, but I don't want to leave her without her knowing where I've gone. She might think I was missing, and then she'd probably call up the President of Japan and tell him to declare a National emergency until I was found. HiKari thought to herself as she paced across her room. 

"I know!" She said her thoughts aloud. " I'll leave a message with Mokuba, telling him to call Makura at 12:00 after I'm gone and tell her what happened."

I walked down the stairs and to the phone, then called Mokuba. I got his cell phone's answering machine. I thought that was a little odd, Mokuba not picking up his cell phone, but he must have just been busy. I left a message and hung up. I knew he'd check his messages before 12:00, but just in case he didn't I wrote a note to her saying to call Mokuba. 

Now that I had that cleared up, I had to get ready.

~Makura_9:35 Saturday~

"HiKari!" I yelled up the stairs, "HiKari! I made your favorite dinner!" 

HiKari yelled back down, "I'm going to bed."

I knew that had to be a lie, she always tried to stay up as late as possible. I sighed, "You and I both know you wouldn't go to bed at 9:35 on a Saturday night if someone paid you a million dollars! I worked overtime at Burger-Burger just to make you your favorite dinner, so you'd better get down here before I eat it all or…"

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs, grabbed her plate and shoveled a large portion of food onto it, then ran back upstairs.

"Fine then!" I yelled up at her, "be ungrateful, and see if I ever work overtime at Burger-Burger ever again."

We both knew that it was an empty threat, seeing as I always made her favorite food and bought some chocolate on weekends. It was tradition, and who was I to break tradition?

I sighed. I never would understand that girl, but right now, I had other things to understand, namely, my math homework.

"You'd better be in bed by ten!" I yelled up at her, then going up to my own room to work on my math. (Here's one problem to show you how hard they were)

    143kx – 784k(kst-tk) 
= 281x +299stk(k-kt+ks)     kx(2) – 2k st(66) - 3x

s=

k=

t=

x=

I sighed. It had taken an hour, but it was finally done. I got up to do my usual check through the house and then peeked in on HiKari. She was sleeping like a log.

"I guess she really was sleepy" I muttered to myself before heading off to bed myself. 

~HiKari_11:00 Saturday~

I waited 10 minutes after Makura checked in on me before heading out. It was about a 20 minute walk from our house to the docks, but I managed to get there in time. Just as I arrived, I heard a familiar voice yelling. "Ya'd betta let me on da ship 'cause if ya don't you'll face da wrath of Joey Wheeler!"

Then I saw Yugi run up to Joey and the two strong men holding him back and give Joey something. The two strong men backed away, looking confused. I walked up to them. "Didn't Yugi already tell you Joey? You can't come." I said happily. I never really liked Joey.

Joey turned to me, "Yeah I can!" he said happily holding out a star chip, "I have onea these." 

"No, you can't" I said again, "Yugi said that only those who got Pegasus's invitation would get to come. You can't just get on just because you have one little star chip."

"Anyone who has onea these can come, can't they, Yug. Tell her I'm right." Joey said, nudging Yugi

He took a while but then finally mumbeld, "All you need is a star chip to board."

I just stood there for a second, I was too shocked to speak. I finally got my voice, "You mean… she could have… Makura could have come?" 

Yugi just sat there as Joey nodded and said, "Course she could have, didn't Yug tell ya?"

I was even more shocked, "You… knew? You knew she could have come and then lied to me? How can I trust you?"

"I didn't know any of this until just now." He stammered quickly, trying to redeem himself, "I thought Joey would probably have to go home and…"

"Probably? Yugi, don't lie. You knew Makura might have been able to come. There's no hiding that." I said.

"Well, I didn't really know, and I didn't want Joey to come either and… well, I was hoping it would be just you and me. I mean…" I couldn't take it anymore. He had lied to me and made me leave Makura alone. "Well, you know, mabey I never really liked you that much anyway. Mabey you and I should take a break!" I growled. 

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurt, but it was his fault… Still, he looked really sad and…

"We're still friends, right?" Yugi asked smiling up at me pleadingly. 

That was it. I knew it really wasn't that much of his fault, and that smile was just too much. "Of course we are," I said, smiling down at him, then added, "Shorty." 

I ran up the plank and on to the ship, Yugi chasing after me. 

As I was running away, I ran straight into a girl. As soon as I saw her, I knew who she was, "You're Mai Valentine!" I said, staring at her in awe. She was the only female duelist besides myself invited. She was a legend, One of only two girls to ever participate in any Duel Monsters nationwide tournament. She had always been my inspiration for playing duel monsters. Her and Makura. She was the other contestant only she was in America's nationals. I had almost made it, but was beaten by this kid named Rebecca. Why I invited when she wasn't. I thought to myself, but that thought was shoved aside as Mai said, "and you must be HiKari Bruder. You almost made it to America's nationals."

"You… know about me?" I asked. 

"Of course, I keep tabs on all female duelists. After all, we girls are the smart ones who are gonna win it all," She said as she winked at me. 

Then she motioned to Joey and Yugi, "Who are those, your fanclub?"

"Yug and I are great and mighty duelists!" Joey said.

"Well, I'll see you 'Great and mighty duelists' later" She said, then turned to me and said, "If you have any trouble with these bozos, you can hang with me," then she walked away.

I sighed, it was going to be hard being without Makura, but it was sure to be an adventure.

~Makura_Sunday Morning~

__

Too early I thought to myself _Well, at least It's HiKari's turn to make breakfast._

HiKari always made the most delicious omelets the world has ever known, but as I walked down the stairs, I couldn't smell even the slightest scent of them cooking. "That lazybum" I said to myself, "probably isn't even awake yet."

__

I'd better go and wake her up I thought to myself as I walked back up the stairs and to her bedroom. As I walked in, I saw a white piece of paper taped to the wall. I went over and read it.

*_Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a couple of days. 

I told Mokuba where I was, and you should have received his phone call by now.

If not, call his cell phone 38#-9233 

Love ya, 

Kari_*

I stared at the note. At fist I was confused, then scared, then just plain mad. I ran to the phone and dialed the number.

beep… beep… beep… 

The phone connection was dead.

I called Yugi….

No answer.

I ran downstairs, and was just about to call the President of Japan and tell him to declare a national emergency until HiKari was found when I remembered the package HiKari got yesterday. I ran to the box and opened it. Inside was a videotape. _Mabey this will explain things_ I said as I slid the videotape into the video player. 

Onscreen I saw a man that I recognized in a second. It was Pegasus J. Crawford, Founder of Industrial Illusions, the company that made duel monsters!

"What the F*** have you done with my sister!" I yelled at the TV Screen.

"Nothing much, Makura-girl," Pegasus on the screen replied, "Just invited her to my duelist tournament. She's on the boat to the duelist kingdom with Yugi-boy right now."

I was freaked out, but that didn't matter. I needed to know what would happen to HiKari. "What do you want with her?" I asked.

"I wanted to get her out of the way," Pegasus on the screen replied, "But now that she can't interfere, I don't really care what happens to her."

"In your way? How could HiKari get in your way?" I asked furiously, "You're the head of Industrial Illusions. Little people like HiKari and me aren't important enough for you."

"You don't understand, Makura-Girl," Pegasus on the screen replied, "You're very important. You're the reason HiKari was invited to my tournament, and you're going to go outside your apartment and get on the jet outside that will take you to the duelist kingdom."

"Why in the He\\ do you want to take me?" I yelled. "And will I get to see HiKari when I get there." 

"B-e-c-a-u-s-e" he said in a long, drawn out voice, "You're the ideal captive."

"I'm a he\\ of a lot stronger then you!" I yelled at the TV screen, "You won't torture me into doing anything. You should have picked someone weak, like Tea."

"That's the point," Pegasus on the screen replied, "If they see the strongest obeying me, then the weak will know that they don't even have a chance. Plus, your life is valuable to both Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy, the two targets of my game. If I were to put your life on the line as the cost of my defeat… along with Mokuba-boy's here," The camera shifted to a picture of a battered and beaten Mokuba lying on the floor, "Then It'll be an offer neither of them can refuse." Then he added, "and there may be some fatal accidents if you don't follow my exact orders, so go and get in the jet. I'll see you at the duelist kingdom, Makura-girl."

The TV went blank. I ran upstairs to pack my bags. I put in a picture of HiKari and I, the last of the chocolate that I had saved for HiKari, and a blanket. That was all I needed. Then I went downstairs and into the jet. As I stared out the window, looking at the picture of HiKari, only one thought went though my mind: 

__

Is she alright?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awright! This chapter was of decent length!!!!

What will happen next? To tell you the truth, I've only a faint Idea where this fic is going, so any suggestions are appreciated ^-^

And don't worry, Kari, Mokuba will be freed in a later chapter. You can still have him ^-^

Firea: LAZYBUM! *Pours punch over my head*

Kura: I HATE math homework

This fic is for the best little sister in the whole world, HiKari!

O.o Wait, not little, she's taller than me… 

This fic is for the best younger sister in the whole world, HiKari!

^-^ There we go!

-Kura 


	3. Chapter Three

Strong Enough? 

```Songfic Chapter```

*************************************

HiKari and Makura have been through a lot together, but that won't change the fact that they're forced to be apart.

*************************************

~Makura_On the jet on the way to the Duelist Kingdom~

__

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

I stared at the picture of HiKari and I that I had brought. It had only been a day since I had seen her, but it seemed like it had been forever. Her picture stared back at me, smiling. It was one of the few times she had ever smiled in America, and it was the day that we left. It had been horrible for her, every day there was hate. Some hated her for just being herself, others because she was true. I never understood those people, but they didn't deserve to have the privilege of knowing her. It got so bad that we decided to move to Japan, where we'd be accepted and stay together forever… or so we thought.

  
_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Every day, things got a little better, even though at first no one wanted us there. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt HiKari any more, so I was good to the people who accepted her and beat up those who didn't. I thought finally we were going to have a normal life, and HiKari had made many new friends, but I didn't know that they didn't really care. Then that bastard Pegasus set up this stupid Duelist Kingdom. I vowed I'd have my revenge, but now I had to be on the lookout for land so that I could see how I could get out and escape.

  
_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

As I looked out the window, I could see a ship in the distance. I didn't know if it was the ship to the duelist kingdom, or not, but still I wished that it was. I wished that the plane would just go down and land on the ship, then I'd walk out and see HiKari's smiling face. That was all I really wanted, all I really needed. I just wanted to see her again… I closed my eyes and imagined what she would be doing right now, but to my horror, she was on her knees, crying. She was looking at my picture, saying how she'd been betrayed and how she had to stay friends with Yugi or she'd be all alone in the duelist kingdom. She felt so horrible and she didn't know what to do. She asked the picture of me what I would do in her position. I tried to answer her, but as soon as I did my eyes opened and I was back in the jet. I had to find some way to get out of here, some way to see her.

__

  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind
    
    There were only two other people in the jet. Both were guards, because the jet had autopilot and was set for the Duelist Kingdom. They were both asleep, and I saw that they were armed with guns. I silently crept up to one of them and took the gun. As it gleamed in my hand, I knew there were only two things I could do with it. No, there was only one thing. I couldn't use it on myself because I knew HiKari needed me, and I wouldn't give up on her. That left me with only one option. I could kill the two guards and escape to the main island right as we landed. I took the gun, which was already loaded, and pointed it at the first guard's head. Suddenly I had a flashback. I was fighting with Suzuki. Suddenly I saw the gun, and I grabbed for it. The next thing I knew the gun had gone off. I was a murderer. Suddenly I snapped back to reality. I felt my grip loosen, then the gun fall from my hand with a loud clatter. The two guards burst awake and saw the gun on the floor. I was in trouble.
    ~HiKari_Ship to the duelist kingdom~

__

  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby

"Where are you, Makura?" I asked the picture I had brought of her aloud, "Makura, why did Yugi lie to me? I thought we were friends, but he knew that you could come, but he still didn't tell me. Was he trying to make my life miserable?" I asked as I started to cry, "I really, really wanted you to come. Why couldn't you? I know the answer to that one. It was me. I was the one who didn't tell you. It's all my fault. Now I'm all alone on this stupid boat going to a stupid tournament that I shouldn't have been invited to in the first place. I mean, you were a better duelist than I was, so why…" I stopped. Mabey it was all a trap. Mabey Pegasus was going to take my soul and use it for an evil scheme. Mabey to make Makura come to the duelist kingdom. I had given her enough to worry about already, so I couldn't let Pegasus take my soul. I'd have to be on the watch every step of the way. "What would you do, Makura? What would you do?"

__

  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.

I went over to the window of my room. Mai had given me one of the three rooms in the suite she won from Rex, but she had warned me that we probably wouldn't be able to see each other in the duelist kingdom as anything but rivals, and I wouldn't be able to travel with her. I said okay, but in my mind I knew how hard that would be. She had helped me, just like Makura had when I needed her. She kind of reminded me of Makura, but in a different way. Suddenly Mai stepped in the room, "What's wrong, Kari?" she asked caringly., putting an arm around my shoulder, "You're crying." 

I sniffed as I wiped away my tears, "I miss my sister." I said, "She must be so worried for me right now."

"You two close?" she asked.

"Closer than close, we were inseparable, but I had to come to protect her, and I didn't tell her, because she might have stopped me. Do you think she'll forgive me?" I asked Mai. Since she was like Makura, I figured she'd know.

"She won't get mad at you, so there'll be nothing to forgive." She said, "I know. I had a friend a long time ago, before I moved to Japan, but when I moved out of the neighborhood that we both lived in, I never saw her again. I'm not mad at her at all, I'd just be glad to see her again."

Well, I guess I'd better let you get your deck ready, we'll be arriving at the duelist kingdom in an hour and a half.

__

  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello

Mai went out, and a few minutes after, I went out to see the other duelists and talk to Yugi. 

As I walked across the small room all the regular duelists stayed in, I heard other duelists whispering about me, that I hadn't even been in the top 20 Japanese duelists, that I had bribed Pegasus to get in, all sorts of stupid rumors like that. I tried to talk with some of them, and even trade, but the only trade offer was for the card Makura had given me the day I started dueling, the card that explained both of us in just three words. Change of Heart. Sometimes we would be so happy, just laughing together, but others we were depressed and needed each other just to keep on going. It was the card of us, and I wouldn't give it away for anything. I went to see Yugi, but when I went to see him he was crying. Apparently some kid named… I think it was Evil, but anyway, some kid had thrown his Exodia cards overboard and he was making a big deal out of it, crying about his grampa. I walked up to him and smacked him. "Yugi, those cards were not your grampa." I said firmly, "and they never will be. Your Grandpa is in the hospital, and his soul is in Pegasus's castle. That's what you should be focused on right now." 

Then Joey and two other of Yugi's friends came up to Yugi and comforted him. I asked Yugi's two other friends if they were duelists, and they told me about how they had gotten on without the guards seeing them, which made me remember how Yugi lied to me, so I stormed off and back to my room, but on the way, I met another kid from our class (I think his name was Bakura), and he came up to talk to me. I didn't feel like hearing about how another of Yugi's friends got on board, so I simply pushed him overboard, then went back to my room.

__

  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

.I went back to my room and started to cry again. I was starting to get depressed again. I needed Makura now, but it was my fault that she wasn't here, or that I wasn't still at home. I sat on the floor, wondering. Wondering why I was put here in the first place. Wondering why I didn't die all those many years ago, when my mom was in college. Then I remembered when I had been in the hospital on the verge of death. Makura was why I was here. She needed me, just as I needed her. I looked at her picture and wondered how long it would be until I saw her again.

~Makura~

__

  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

The two guards had strapped me down to the seat so that I could only move far enough to see a glimpse out the window. They watched me, frowning. I could have killed them, and they both knew it. Had I been anyone else, I would have killed them. I was just too weak. I always tried to be strong in front of HiKari, always protected her, but I was weak. I remember her saying, "I'm not as strong as you are." Strong? I couldn't even put two bullets through the heads of total strangers. If HiKari was here and I was on the boat, we'd already be together. I was not even strong enough to be there for my sister. I just wanted to die. I never wanted her to see me this weak. I had to be strong for the both of us._  
  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me._
    
    I looked out the window, up to the sky, the same sky that HiKari and I spent hours and hours stargazing at last summer, and then down to the sea, where I saw the island for the Duelist kingdom in the distance. I couldn't have cared less, except racing towards the island was also a boat. The boat I had seen earlier! HiKari was on it! As I watched the boat approach the island, I felt my heart jump, because I knew I would see her again soon.

~HiKari~

__

  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love
    
     I stared out the window and out to the sky, as I watched a jet fly by, I knew that somewhere, Makura was under the same sky and that mabey she was looking at it too, wondering where I was. I missed her more every minute that passed by, and every minute I felt even more alone. I dreaded the thought of getting to the island, because then I'd lose my only other friend on the ship, Mai. That would be the worst I mean, sure I'd have Yugi and his friends to travel with, but it wouldn't be the same as the friendship of Mai or Kura, but I knew I had to stay with Yugi and his friends, I'd be easy prey for the other duelists who traveled together.

__

  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

Mai came in, "Hey Kari, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked I nodded, "Well," she started "I wanted to ask you if you've ever lived anywhere else, besides Japan."

"Of course I have," I replied, "I lived in the worst place in the world. The US."

"You did?" Mai asked happily, "Well, did you hear of a girl named Kuri?"

I shook my head, "It was always just me and my sister, everyone else hated us."

"Oh," She said, "Kuri was my friend growing up, and that speech you gave to Yugi back then sounded exactly like what she would have said."

I blushed, "I just did what my sister would have done if that had been me and she had been there."

"Well," Mai said, "If you wanted to take a rest in the room with the bed so that I could arrange my deck, you can if you want."

"Thanks," I said in appreciation before walking over and laying down. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. I had been up all night and I deserved a little shut-eye.

__

  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I saw Makura. We had so much fun, and didn't care about the rest of the world and whether they hated us or not, because as far as we were concerned, the only two people in this world were the two of us. This went on for hours, but then suddenly I woke up. As I did, I knew that dreams were the one place we could never be separated.

~Makura~

__

  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me
    
    As I drifted off to sleep, my thoughts still dwelled on HiKari. I smiled. At least, in our dreams, no one could ever separate us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HiKari, I really hope life gets better for you in every way possible. Just 5 more weeks of school, then we'll see each other this summer.


	4. Chapter Four

Strong Enough

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari and Kura finally arrive at the duelist kingdom, what surprises will await them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: I'm only gonna do short summaries of HiKari's duels, and tell you the results of the rest.

~HiKari~

The boat suddenly came to a stop, and as it did, I ran out to the deck of the ship. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to Mai. If I did, I don't think I could stand staying with Yugi and his friends. I met them all on the deck, and saw that all the duelists had to go past armored guards as they were exiting the ship. _Yes!_ I thought to myself, _Now those idiot friends who snuck on will get what they paid for._ As we walked past the guards, one of them stopped Tristan. I was happy that the idiot was going to get caught, but the guard just told Tristan to lighten up. That stupid guard! How could he NOT see that Tristan and Tea weren't real duelists?

I sighed and looked at the ground.

Yugi came up to me and said, "I know you miss Kura, but let's have a great time while we're here and forget about her for just a little bit."

"Yeah, you and Kura seem a bit too… close." Tristan added, "You need to get away for awhile, do stuff on your own."

"Yeah," Joey said, "It seems like your whole life's centered on her, kinda like she's controllin' ya. Hang with some real friends like us."

Then Tea bounced up, "Yeah, so let's make a super-secret-ultra-cool-friendship-pact! Everybody, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign!"

Unfortunately, there's no way to make a friendship sign on five people's hands, so I pulled mine out.

They made their "special sign" then headed up to Pegasus's castle. As I walked up, lagging behind them, I was thinking about what they said about Makura. Were they right? Did she just control me? Were we too close? Was that the reason I could never make any friends? A thousand questions swarmed in my head like a bunch of angry bees, and they made so much buzzing I couldn't tell the truth from the lies.

I looked up and saw that we were at the entrance to the castle. I looked up at the balcony where Pegasus was standing. He was standing there, telling everyone about the rules and such. Then, at the end he added, "And there is one more thing at stake. The life of the princess of the duelist kingdom."

I looked away when he said this. That idiot. Not all duelists were men, and he shouldn't be risking a person's life just for a stupid duel. 

"Whoever can beat me, the king of the duelist kingdom will save the beautiful princess and become the king of duelists, and get my money as well."

Then suddenly I heard a voice, a voice I knew all too well. "HiKari!" Yelled the voice of my sister.

I looked up to see that the "princess" Pegasus had mentioned earlier had jumped from the balcony, but she was attached to something inside the castle by a chain attached to her wrist. 

__

No one should be treated like that I thought to myself as I ran to help the girl. As I got closer and closer, the more familiar the face got, but just before I could distinguish who it was, she was lifted back up into the castle and taken away.

"Well," Pegasus said, frowning, "I beg your pardon for that little disruption, but let the games begin!" 

Fireworks shot into the air, but I was looking around. Now that the distraction of the girl jumping was gone, I could search for Kura. I knew the voice I heard was hers, but as I followed Yugi and his friends away, I could tell she was nowhere in sight. Had I just imagined it? 

Suddenly, Yugi walked up and asked me, "HiKari, did you hear your sister, back there?"

Joey sighed, "That'd be like her, following you to an unknown island to a duel that she wasn't even invited to, just to keep an eye on you. I mean, Makura kinda acts like a stalker sometimes."

That was it. I couldn't take him saying things like that about Makura anymore. "She's not a stalker, and she doesn't control me! We're just sisters and friends, and I know she'd never do anything to hurt me! She's just loyal, she's loyal, and she's a heck of a better friend then you are, Joseph Killigan Wheeler!"

Everyone but Joey started to laugh. 

"It's not funny!" I shouted.

"No," Yugi explained through tears of laughter, "It's not that, it's… his name. Killigan"

I started to laugh too. I could just imagine Joey wearing a kilt and playing bagpipes.

"Stop laughin' " Joey said.

"I'll only stop laughing if you put on a kilt and do a bagpipe dance." I said as I laughed.

"Fine!" He yelled as he walked into the nearby forest, then came out minutes later dressed in a kilt and playing a bagpipe. 

Everyone suddenly went quiet.

"Joey, I was joking." I said, "I didn't really think that you'd do it."

"Oh," Joey said blushing, then running into the woods and coming out again dressed in his normal clothes and no longer wearing the bagpipe.

Just as Joey came out, three different duelists came up to us. 

The one who threw Exodia overboard (His name was Weevil) challenged Yugi in the forest area, Mai challenged Joey (and whispered to me as she was walking by that she'd beat him for me) and a kid named Ryuki challenged me. 

He had the advantage in the first part of the match, he managed to send out a summoned skull and a Kuriboh in his fourth turn, and I only had one defense monster, which he killed. I had a Black Luster Soldier and Black luster Ritual card in my hand, but I only had a Gemini elf card, which only had four star points. I had to draw a monster that had at least four star points this turn, or I'd lose for sure. I put my whole mind to "trusting the heart of the cards" and drew. I looked and saw, to my dismay, that it was a magic card. I sighed. Stupid heart of the cards. I never believed in… then I looked again. It was the change of heart. I smiled Makura really was looking out for me, even now. I used Change of heart to get Summoned skull, then Summoned my own Black Luster Soldier to attack Kuriboh, winning the match.

Star chips:

Winners# duels won

HiKari: 4 - 1

Yugi: 3 - 1

Mai: 5 - 2

LosersStatus:

Joey-Gone

Weevil-Gone

Ryuki-Gone

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~Makura~

As soon as I got there I was pushed out of the jet and into a room and told to put on the dress that was hanging in the room or I'd never see HiKari again. I quickly did, and then was ushered into a room where they put on makeup and bracelets and all sorts of other things. Then they ran me out to the balcony where Pegasus was making his speech, but then put one more thing around my wrist. I assumed at the time that it was just another bracelet, but I should have known by the weight that it was really a chain. When Pegasus said "the life of the princess of the duelist kingdom" I was pushed out onto the balcony. I stared out into the crowd and immediately spotted HiKari. I couldn't stand to be away from her for another second. 

"HiKari" I yelled before jumping down to go see her. The next thing I knew, I was dangling from the balcony by the chain attached to my wrist. It felt like my hand would be ripped off and I'd fall to the ground. Then I saw HiKari running towards me! I stretched out my hand to her. If I could just touch her, be sure she was okay for just one second, then it would be fine. I could go through anything so long as I got to see her up close, to tell her I was okay. She got closer and closer, and got almost close enough to reach out and touch my hand, but just she stretched out her hand to reach mine, I was pulled up and into the castle again. One of the guards came up to me and took off the chain and led me away to a room equipped with anything I'd ever need. I turned and stared at the guard. "I'm not a princess, I'm a prisoner!" I said angrily, "Take me someplace a prisoner would belong!" He obliged, but not before I went in and got my picture of HiKari and my blanket. Then he took me to different places all through the castle, but even the worst of rooms was too classy for a prisoner. "Don't you have a dungeon?" I asked furiously, " This is a castle, isn't it?"

"We do have a tower for the prisoner but…" He began.

"Take me there!" I demanded. "Take me there or I'll go beat the shit out of Pegasus and take over this place myself."

"Yes, of course," He said before leading me up a long winding staircase to a small room that was freezing because of a large window with no shutters that seemed to be the main feature of the room. 

"Does this please you, miss?" the guard asked

"Yes," I said before he shut the door and sat down right outside to guard it. "And It's Makura, Not miss!" I yelled as I wrapped the blanket around me to sheild out the surrounding cold.

Suddenly I noticed something moving. Mokuba bounded out of nowhere and hugged me, "HiKari! I figured out a way to get us out of here!"

`````````````````````````````````````

What is Mokuba talking about? 

When will HiKari realize that Makura is really there in the Duelist Kingdom?

All this awnsered in the next chapter ^-^

HiKari, You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for

Love ya!

-Kura


	5. Chapter Five

Strong Enough

**__**

Makura

"HiKari?" I said, "I'm Makura."

"Oh," he said in a tone that sounded a little disappointed, "One of the guards said they were bringing the Bruder kid up, so I just assumed…"

"No, It's fine," I reassured him, "I just was wondering why you called me that. Now I know, and now you can tell me how you intend to get us out of here."

"We'll get out of here…" he began, going back into the corner and bringing back out something that looked like a handheld TV, "…with this!"

"Wow," I said, "How'd you get them to bring you that?"

"I didn't," he smirked, "I made them bring me a toaster, and I made this with it's parts."

I stared at him in amazement for a few seconds, then asked, "So, what's it do?"

"It's an audio-video signaling output device." He said proudly, "If we can get out of the parameters of the castle's anti messaging radius, then we can call my Ni sama to come and pick us up. The only problem before was, I didn't have a long enough rope to reach the ground and I didn't have someone to stay here and make sure no one notices I'm gone until I can contact Ni Sama."

"So, I'll stay here while you get out of the par-meter thing, then once you're done, I come down too and we find HiKari and have your brother take us back to Domino City. I get that part, but there's still the matter of the rope…" I looked around. Every last scrap of fabric in the room had been used for the rope… then I noticed the blanket I had draped over my shoulders. _No, I can't give that up._ I said to myself. That blanket was the second most precious thing I owned, next to the picture of Kari. That was because it was the picnic blanket Seto and I had sat on our last date. That was where he told me that I was "an obstruction to his career and the future of Kaiba Corp," and that, "Sometimes, drastic steps must be taken." It broke my heart; him choosing his company over me, but the blanket, to me, represented all the good times I'd ever had with Seto. But I had a decision to make, the blanket, or my freedom. Seto had chosen his corporation over me, so I'd choose my freedom over his memories. I sat down and began to cut up the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked. "I thought that was…"

"Just a stupid blanket." I replied as I finished cutting it into strips. "Help me tie these together," I said throwing him some of the strips of cloth. He hesitated at first, but then started to tie the strips of fabric together. We worked in silence, but when the rope was done, I turned to him. "Mokuba," I said, "I'm gonna record two messages on that thing, and it anything happens, can you send them for me?"

"'Course!" he said with a smile.

I went over to a corner where he couldn't hear me, and made my messages: one to Kari, and one to Seto. I went back to him and gave him the message sending thing back. He smiled and said thank you, then began to climb down the rope, as I watched the other end, which was tied to a heavy table, to make sure the knot stayed tight. It did, and everything seemed like it would turn out perfect, when I heard Mokuba yell.

"Mokuba, what is it?" I yelled back.

I ran to the window and saw that he had almost fallen, and was now just barely holding on to the rope with one arm.

"Don't worry!" I yelled to him, "I'll lower you down!"

I ran to the rope and untied it from the table, took it to the window and started lowering it down. I had to lean out the window to get him to the ground. Just as he had gotten to his feet, I heard a voice from behind me yell, "What are you doing!" I screamed as I dropped the rope from shock.

"Mokuba" I yelled after him, "Find HiKari! Don't stop until you do! Tell her I promised you that she'd protect you!"

Then a cold hand pulled me back into the room.

**__**

Mokuba

As soon as I reached the ground, I ran. I couldn't get caught, or that would ruin the chances for both of us. Suddenly I heard a scream and Makura telling me to find HiKari and not stop until I did. I ran through the forest, not knowing which way to go. I kept running and running, but finally I had to stop or I'd collapse. I sat down and sent a message of my own to Seto, asking him to pick us up. Almost seconds after I sent my message, a reply came, saying that he was on his way there and that we should meet him at the docks. I replied that we all would and as I did, I saw four shadowy figures in the distance. Suspecting the worst, I ran and hid behind a tree. As they came along further, I saw that they were really Tristan, Tea, Yugi and Kari. I ran down to them yelling for them to wait up…

**__**

HiKari

I turned around and saw Mokuba running towards us. "Hey, everybody, stop!" I yelled, "Mokuba's here"

They all turned around and stared as Mokuba came running down the path. As he ran, I could see that he wasn't running towards Yugi or Tea or anyone else, he was running for me. He finally caught up with us, "HiKari, We've got to get down to the docks, quick!" he said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me in that direction. "What's the big rush?" I asked curiously.

"Seto," he gasped, "Seto's gonna be here to take the both of us home. I contacted him with this. Makura wants you home too! And she promised me that you would protect me. And…"

"Wait a second," Tea said in her annoyingly friendly voice, "How'd you get here in the first place?"

"Pegasus captured me and threatened Seto with my life, but then I escaped with the help of…" He started.

Yugi interrupted, "Well, we'd better get going HiKari" he said as he reached up to hold my hand. I pulled it away, and then (to make him even more jealous) held Mokuba's hand instead.

"Wha…?" Mokuba started.

"Makura promised I would protect you, didn't she?" I asked.

He nodded, "But what if Pegasus comes and…"

I squeezed his hand tighter and said, "Well, then, I've got to hold your hand. Then I can protect you from being scared if him too."

He smiled at me, reassured, and with that, we set out for the docks.

When we got there, Seto was in the pilot's seat of the biggest helicopter I'd ever seen. I stared up at it until Mokuba pulled me inside.

"Everybody in?" Seto asked, Mokuba started to answer, but then Seto added, "Like I care. As long as Mokuba's here…"

He turned around and stared at the rest of us. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said, glaring at Yugi. "Don't you want to win that stupid tournament Pegasus's putting on? Save your grampa?"

Yugi nodded. "Sorry, Kari. I've gotta win this for grampa…"

"It's not like I'm gonna miss him." I whispered to Mokuba. He laughed, and by that time Tea and Tristan had gotten out too.

"Aren't you going too?" Seto asked me.

"No," I answered, "The only reason I'm here is because Pegasus threatened to do something to HiKari if I didn't go to his contest and…"

Mokuba started to say something, but Seto interrupted him, saying, "Oh, I see…" then his voice trailed off.

"Are you gonna be okay, Ni Sama?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course I'm fine!" Seto shot back, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just sort of… trailed… off…." Mokuba said, trailing off himself on the last three words, "You… usually… don't… do… that… you… usually… finish… your… sentences…" He went silent, then yelled, "WITH MEANING!!!" as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

I laughed, "Don't make fun, Mokuba. I bet he was really worried about you…" I found myself trailing off too, thinking of what Kura would say when she saw me.

"Okay, that's not funny!" Seto said, annoyed.

"But… Seto…" Mokuba pleaded, "It's… funny…"

"Alright, from now on, I can't hear anyone who trails off at the end of anything!"

That gave me an idea, and I said, "Seto… is… a… moron…"

Seto pretended not to hear me.

Then Mokuba joined in, "Seto… is… ugly… for… the… brother… of… the… cutest… person… on… the… face… of… this… earth…"

He still ignored us. So we continued to taunt him the rest of the way. When we finally got to the Kaiba Corp. helicopter pad, he went back to me and said, "HiKari, do you want a ride home, and if you talk like that again, then it's a no."

I shrugged, "I'll give you a deal. I'll never speak of this again if you do one simple thing for me."

"Never speak like that again?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright then!" he said as he shook my hand, "What do I have to do?"

"You and Mokuba have to come to our apartment with me, you'll talk to Makura while Mokuba and I bake cookies." I said.

"You guys, I really need to tell you someth…" Mokuba began, but he was interrupted by Seto.

"I'm not going to. I'll take you there, but I'm not…" He began

I interrupted, "We shook on it!"

"There were no witnesses!" He shouted.

"WITTNESS!" I yelled, pointing to Mokuba, "I DO BELIEVE THIS IS A WITTNESS!!"

"Fine then," he said grudgingly, "I'll go."

"But…" Mokuba began

"Mokuba, I've just convinced him to go, don't mess it up," I said to him.

We all three got in the car and drove there. Once we got to our apartment, I made Seto knock on the door. When no one answered, I went around and got the spare set of keys.

"There's a spare set of keys!" Seto said in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Then why couldn't we have used them in the first place?" He asked exasperatedly.

I smiled, "I wanted you to make an entrance" I said, and then whispered to myself, " so then mabey Makura won't be mad at me"

Apparently Mokuba heard me, and said angrily, "You don't need to worry about that."

Seto apparently heard too, because he commented. "Is that what this is about? Listen, I know Makura, and Makura would never get angry at anyone she cares about, just… disappointed." He said as he looked down to his shoes.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well come in." I said, "You don't have to see Makura"

I opened the door and we went inside. No lights were on, and it was quiet… mabey Makura was out.

"You sit here," I said, "and I'll look for Makura,"

"Don't you get it?" Mokuba said "Makura's not here!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Seto and I turned to him.

"You were at the duelist kingdom, weren't you?" Mokuba asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You saw the princess of the duelist kingdom, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't SEE the actual face, I mean I saw, but…" I started

"It's Makura!" He said angrily, "Makura's the princess! She's the one who got me out, she's the one who's still there because of me, and she's the one who sent you two these messages!" He said as he put a disc in the computer. A picture of Makura appeared, and she began to talk

Kari… You probably want to find me… Help me… Something… I don't know, but don't. You left me, right? Well, I guess you'll just have to live without it. Seto owes you for what I did to help Mokuba, so they can take you in. If Seto says no then have Mokuba talk to him. I know that you'll have everything you could ever need with them… If Seto still says no, show him the next part of this message… by himself! Don't you dare watch the next part of the message, HiKari Joan Bruder, or I'll… just let Seto see the next part, okay?

I gasped, "What the… what the hell is she thinking! How did Pegasus get her to come to the Duelist Kingdom anyway?"

Seto sighed. "It's obvious. He invited you, threatening to hurt Makura, so you went. He knew you would. That's when he got Makura, threatening to hurt you, and since you, Yugi, and I know her, Pegasus thought it would be… interesting, let us say, to see our reactions when her life was put on the line.

"How did you know he was going to put the princess's life on the line, I thought only contestants knew about that."

"I'm rich." He replied.

"But what are we going to do about Makura?" Mokuba asked.

"Here," Seto said, starting the next part, "Mabey after this, we'll know what to do.

Seto, Okay, I know we're not on the best of terms, and that's okay. I know you have a company to run and I understand that, but I really need to ask you a favor. Take care of HiKari for me. I'm not gonna… I can't… I'm not going to stay here like this. I've gotta… DO something. I'm going to try and escape, but if I can't… Remember when you followed me home that one time… I might have to… Just don't worry HiKari, okay? If she won't have me, the least you can let her keep is hope. Please take good care of her…

I stared up at Seto, confused. "What's she talking about, Seto," I asked, worriedly, "why's she crying."

He turned to me, "She… just…" he looked flustered as he tried to explain.

"Seto," I said, really scared now, "Seto, she's alright, Right? I mean, what could happen to her? She's strong enough to withstand any other person on the face of this earth."

"That may be true," I heard Seto whisper to himself, "But is she strong enough to withstand herself?"

"Herself? What are you talking about Seto?" I started. He just stood there, silent, so not being able to take the pressure anymore, I started to yell, "THAT'S ENOUGH SECRETS! MAKURA WOULD WANT ME TO KNOW EVERYTHING, SO IT THERE'S SOMETHINGYOU KNOW THEN TELL ME NOW!"

Seto suddenly snapped up, as if he had awakened out of a strange dream then said, "Makura's gonna…" then gasped and ran to the door with Mokuba and I in hot pursiut. He jumped into the helicopter, and Mokuba and I snuck in the back. We waited quietly until we were far away from Domino, then Mokuba asked, "Seto, where are we going?"

He turned around in shock and saw Mokuba (I was still sitting in the back) standing there. He sighed, "Can't I go anywhere without yo…"

"Nope." Mokuba replied before Seto had even finished, "So, where are we going?"

"The Duelist Kingdom." Seto awnsered

"Seto… steals… Froot… Loops…" (Oops, that's Sean)

Umm… Yeah, I'm splitting up this chapter into two parts, since Kari wants me to update now.

Awright - I've gotta work on my new story . 'sgonna be SO good o

HiKari, You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for

Love ya!

-Kura


	6. Chapter Six

Strong Enough

------------------------

Sometimes I say, "What's there to live for?" I find the answer in your eyes

------------------------

**__**

---Makura---

The hand pulled me in to the dark room, then threw me to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" A man's voice yelled, and as I heard it I recognized it as the voice of one of the guards from the plane.

I glared up at him, then said defiantly, "I don't THINK I'm doing anything. I KNOW I'm getting Mokuba and HiKari out of here! Did you think I'd let you get them? Either of them? You must have been pretty stupid to think I'd just sit there and let you take control of their lives too! You and your boss have hurt too many people already and…" Suddenly I stopped and fell as the breath knocked was out of me. I was about to get up and retaliate, when I realized that the plan might go wrong. HiKari could get caught if they could find her before Mokuba did, and then she'd pay hell for my actions if I dared strike back. I sat there as I felt my body being kicked over and over. I just sat there, taking every hit. I couldn't stop it and I didn't know what to do. I suddenly stood up. Then the man stopped beating me and stared. "I'll…" I gasped out, "I'll go peacefully" Then I fainted.

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. It was a large room, with a banquet table so long that you couldn't see who was sitting at the other side. I started to walk to the other side, but then I heard Pegasus say, "Stop Makura girl!"

Apparently that was who was sitting at the far end of the table. I didn't stop. I only ran faster. I wanted to get him. I wanted to hurt him for what he'd done.

Suddenly, he laughed, "Just try it, Makura-girl. If you do, then I'll have to find HiKari-girl and Mokuba-boy and bring them back, and you wouldn't want that, would you, princess?"

I growled back at him, "I'm not a princess, I don't belong to you, and you can't do anything to them or I'll kill you, you sick son-of-a…"

For a second, I thought of hitting him anyway. Of course, that thought vanished when I thought of what would happen to Kari if I did. I stood there then asked, "Why am I here?"

Pegasus laughed, "Because, Kura-girl I must discuss with you the terms of being princess of the duelist kingdom."

"Don't you ever call me Kura again," I growled, staring a death stare at him, "Or I'll have to rip your throat out."

"I don't think that would be wise for HiKari's sake, now would it… Kura-girl?" He said with a grin on his lips

"Well, what in the hell do you want then!" I yelled.

"First of all, I want to show you a video," He said, "These are from the 4 remaining participants of the duelist kingdom. I've given them all a picture of you, and let them videotape any message they had for you, so shall we watch?"

Two video screens came down in front of us.

Yugi: M… Makura? Is this Makura? This picture looks an awful lot like her. If it is Makura then I can save her for HiKari, and then mabey she'll like me again and… looks up at camera Is this on? It is? Don't worry, Makura, I'll save you!

I sighed. What an idiot. Did he think HiKari would like him just because he saves me? HiKari has more of a price to her love than that.

The next one was Mako… We had met at the Domino City aquarium once. He was a pretty nice guy.

Mako: Hi Princess! I'm Mako Tsunami, Greatest fisherman the world has ever seen! Hahaha! I'm a pretty good duelist, so you're sure to see me in the final two.

The next was a face I hadn't seen in over two years, Mai Valentine, or as I used to call her, May.

"Kuri!!! I haven't seen you in forever! Do you know what? On the way here, I met this girl named HiKari, and she was just like you when you were her age… I hope she gets to see her sister soon. I'll save you from that bastard Pegasus! _Matte yo!_ ( In English: Wait for me!)

Last was a boy I had never seen before. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him…

Carlo: You killed my brother. I'll get my revenge.

The videorecording went silent.

__

Suzuki had a brother? I… I thought Suzuki was an only child. He… he had a brother, just like I had a sister. I had killed someone's brother… What if it was the other way around, and Suzuki had killed HiKari instead… Oh my god… I killed someone, someone with a brother who cared for him, someone real.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

I was silent.

"Which one would you pick?" he asked again, this time louder.

"Pick?" I questioned.

"For a husband." He answered.

"What in the hell!!!" I said, "First of all, Mai is a girl, second of all, who said I'm marrying anyone, and third…" I couldn't say it.

Pegasus smirked, "Kura-girl, do you know what this tournament was for? It was for the launch of Duel Monsters worldwide. The final matches are going to be broadcast on live TV to the entire world, and since you managed to ruin all my other surprises, I'll have to use you. This will be very interesting. You either marry your sister's ex-boyfriend, a fisherman, a girl, or the man who's brother you killed."

I just sat there. I knew I couldn't say anything, or else he might get Kari… but I couldn't stand it.

I was dismissed, then escorted by a company of armed guards to my new room, the one I had first been offered.

I went inside to the drawer inside and got out a knife. _Mabey this will be a surprise enough for Pegasus _I thought _I can't go through with this, and there's no other way I can escape it _I knew that, if I did go through with it, I'd still never get to see Kari again. Even if I did, I couldn't face her, because I would have been beaten by Pegasus. Not the strong hero she once saw me as.

I looked around the room. As I did, I noticed that there was an audiovisual communicator inside, just like the one Mokuba had made, only better. This one had the choice of video, audio, or both when calling someone else. I turned it to audio, then typed in Seto Kaiba's number. There was no answer, so I punched in the number that could contact him anywhere, in case of emergency. I heard his voice. I was about to say my last words and ask him to take care of Kari again, but as I stopped to listen to his voice for one last time, I heard him talking about the time he had followed me to Kari and I's apartment after school and saw me try to kill myself.

**__**

Hikari

As Seto finished and Mokuba fell silent, I thought to myself _Kura… Kura couldn't do that, Kura wouldn't! Kura was always so strong and…_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then suddenly heard another voice, a voice I had been longing to hear for so long.

"Seto! Who in God's name are you talking to. You Son of a… you promised me you'd never tell anyone! But hey, you broke all your promises to me so that's nothing new… Who in the hell did you tell that to! It better not have been HiKari or I'll…" Makura yelled before being interrupted by Seto.

"It's just Mokuba." Seto said.

"Well, then I guess I'll say all my good-byes before I go. Forever. I want to…" Makura began.

"Don't you dare try and hurt yourself…" Seto started.

"It's too late for that," Makura said as a visual appeared on the screen. It was Makura, holding up her wrist… which was covered in blood.

I couldn't take hiding anymore. "What the hell," Seto said as I ran out of the back and past him to the screen.

"Kura!" I yelled, "Kura what did you do?"

------------------------------------

Yeah, so that's where I stop. It's short but hey, that's life.

That's the worst of it… Things can only get better from here.

-Kura


	7. Chapter Seven

Strong Enough

------------------------

When I turn the lights out, when I close my eyes

Reality overcomes me, I'm living a lie…

------------------------

**__**

Makura

As I lifted up my wrist for Seto to see, HiKari had run to the screen and asked me what had happened.

I quickly put my wrist down, took some of the extra cloth left over from Mokuba's rope, and tied it around my wrist to stop the bleeding. "Kari," I said, looking up to her, "Kari what are you doing there?"

"That's exactly what I was about to ask." Seto said.

"I had to," Kari said, starting to cry, "I had to come, I couldn't leave you alone. I couldn't just go and leave you there. But… I don't understand. You… you would never hurt yourself. You would never do anything like that. You… you can't. You're okay, right? You've got to be okay, right?"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Kari, I promise I'll be okay." I said, "But I have to go now." I didn't want anyone to know that I had been talking to them.

"No." Kari said, "You can't go, I don't know if you'll come back again."

"I… Kari…" I sighed and looked around the room. Suddenly I saw a piece of chocolate lying on the floor. "I swear to you, HiKari, on this piece of chocolate, that I'll be fine."

**__**

HiKari

I smiled a little at this. I knew she'd be okay, because to her, swearing on chocolate was like a holy, sacred, unbreakable oath. "Just hurry back." I said.

"Love ya!" She said, "Kari, just talking to you makes everything fine."

"Love you too!" I said as the busy light lit up on our A/V communicator.

"You let her go after she swore on a piece of food?" Seto asked, "She's probably just gonna eat it, then she'll…"

"You don't understand," I said, "chocolate is almost the most important thing to her. She'd do ANYTHING for chocolate." Then I thought to myself, "Even if you did know that, you still couldn't understand. I could tell just by the look on her face that she was fine. I could always tell how she was doing… at least I always thought I could…"

Suddenly I turned around as Pegasus popped up on the screen and said, "Hello, Kari-girl, Kaiba-boy, Mokuba-boy, how are you?"

"You…" I hated that man with all my heart. He made Makura do what she did, he seperated us, and he was about to pay. "You're going to wish you never existed." I said, and , forgetting Pegasus was inside a TV screen, made a move to punch at him. I was inches away when Seto pushed my arm to the side and took my place in front of the A/V.

Seto turned to me, and I think I caught a smile on his face for a second as he said, "You're just like your sister, HiKari," but after that, he put on his business face again, "But, this particular situation requires negotiation, not action."

"No," I said, "This situation requires a sister, not a… a… a CEO." CEO was the last ting I planned on calling him, but I remembered that Mokuba was in the plane.

I pushed Seto out of the way as I went up to the A/V. "Pegasus, my sister…" I started in my calmest voice, but he cut me off. "is being taken care of. That cut isn't as bad as it could have been… But anyway, Kari-girl, down to business, according to these calculations, you'll be arriving here in 2 hours, and I wanted to know…"

Seto pushed his way in front of the screen, not pushing me out, but so we were sharing it 50/50.

"How do you know where we're going?" Seto asked.

"And how do you know what happened to Kura?" I added.

"I know about Kura because I've been listening to your conversation the whole time. In fact, the reason your conversation was interrupted was the medical team coming in to get her. Oh, and I know about the time of your arrival because you are on Industrial illusions radar. So, Kura girl has a few secrets… Well, well, well, this IS interesting."

"Tell and you die!" I said as I brandished my fists at Pegasus, "I have to warn you, my hands are lethal."

"And what did you want to know?" Seto added. Suddenly Mokuba popped up between Seto and I.

"And Makura'd better be alright, 'cause she saved me and…"

"QUIET!" Pegasus shouted. We all went silent. "Now," Pegasus said, "I wanted to know wether you'll want to watch the duels personally, or just be informed of the results."

"Why do I care who wins the stupid duel? Whoever beats you gets Makura back, so long as I have her, I don't care if the king of Spain wins!" I said.

"Look," Seto said, "Kur… I mean, Makura saved Mokuba. I have a debt to repay, and I'm going to do it. If I have to blow the place apart, I will. I'm not going to live in debt to her.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, "You hear that, you nimrod? Seto's gonna blow your little 'duelist kingdom' to pieces, we'll save Kura, and then Kari's gonna come and kick your butt!!!"

"It's not that simple…" Seto said out the side of his mouth to Mokuba.

"That's right, Kaiba-boy, This castle's got an armed missile launcher that can stop any attack, land air or sea. You'll have to think of another… tactic."

I started to talk, thinking that Pegasus had finished, but he hadn't. He continued, "But wait! I've got a special offer for you, Kaiba-boy! Get one other duelist, and I can let you, Makura-girl, and Mokuba-boy into the final duel… if you can get 4 star chips each within an hour of your landing. Oh, and to make up for your missing star chips, you'll have to duel on television, worldwide as you try for your four star chips. You will be the entertainment that Kura-girl dismanteled."

"But I don't have a d.." Mokuba started.

"Don't worry, Mokuba-boy, I'll send someone out with a deck for you, and one special card for each of you that you must include in your decks, along with your star chips."

"See you at the finals!" Pegasus said as the connection ended.

"Wait, we didn't agree to this!" Seto said as he slammed down hard on the control pannel. Suddenly the computer's automated voice said, "Speed: Max. Estimated time to destination: 1 hour."

**__**

Makura

"Why me?" I asked as I walked to the door. I didn't even bother to go open the door, I just yelled, "Come in!" I didn't feel like doing more for Pegasus's idiots than I had to. Suddenly 4 men wearing all white came in, wheeling a hospital bed.

"We've been instructed to take you to Medical room four. Get on." The tallest of the four men said, pointing to the hospital bed. I got on hesitantly. They took me down the hall, up an elivator and into Medical room four.

"Just stay calm," the tall man said, "We're going to put you in anesthesia, but the procedure'll be quick. Soon, you'll be good as new. "Good as new?" I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

--------------------

I was lying somewhere. I knew it wasn't the white room, but that confused me, because the tall doctor was still there. He was sitting by my bed, and as soon as he saw I was coming to, left the room. As I became more alert I saw that I was in my room in the castle. I tried to sit up, but after several tries I found that I couldn't, so I decided that it would be best to just prop myself up against the side of the bed. As soon as I got myself comfortable, another pair of footsteps came into the room. "What perfect timing, Kura-girl!" Pegasus said with a smile on his face, "I need you to run an errand for me…"

"I'm having a hard time just sitting up! How do you think I'm gonna be able to run this "Errand"?" I said. Actually I was happy to have an excuse not to do Pegasus's bidding.

"You misunderstand! I'm LETTING you do this as a favor to you, " Pegasus said with a laugh, "Your sister just landed here, and she, Kaiba-boy and Mokuba-boy are waiting for you to give them their things. You see, they've agreed to compete here… for your sake. If you don't feel up to giving them what they need in an hour, I guess you won't be able to see your sister after all…"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" I said, just barely managing to stand on my own. Then I remembered, "Hey, what did they do, anyway? I didn't need surgery…"

"Look and see." He said.

I looked at my wrist. I didn't see anything. It was just the way it had been before, it was like I had never been cut.

"Why…" I started, but was interrupted, "You're the princess of the duelist kingdom. You have to be… dare I say it… perfect. Well, of course, you're far from perfect, but, as perfect as the situation permits." Pegasus smirked at this. "Yes," He continued, "everyone has their weaknesses…"

I looked at the clock. "Shit! I've got to go! I've already wasted 5 minutes." By this time I had my footing, so I ran to the door.

"Your helicopter is on auto-pilot, and is waiting, out this room and down the hall. Your instructions are there." Pegasus said as I ran out of the room.

I got into the helicopter and the autopilot started. In the passenger's compartment was a deck, three special cards, one marked Seto Kaiba, one marked Mokuba Kaiba, and the third marked HiKari Bruder. There were also 8 star chips and a whole bunch of cards. I looked through the cards, and there was a note inside saying that I was to make one 40-card deck for Mokuba. I looked through the provided cards carefully, and I picked out the same ones I would have chosen for Kari. I knew that Kari would look after Mokuba, and I wanted Kari to know that I was always there.

The helicopter ride was short, but I enjoyed every second. I had always dreamed of being a pilot, but instead I enede up working the late shift at Burger-burger, just to get chocolate every weekend. "But still" I thought to myself, "I wouldn't trade this life for the world. I had the oppurtunity once to go into the air force, but I'd have had to leave Kari, and I couldn't do that. Kari was always all I ever needed…"

The helicopter door opened, and I saw Kari, Seto, and Mokuba standing there…

----------------------------------

Okay, it's three a clock in the morning, and I have to drive tomorrow. I wanted to finish the scene when Makura gave them their cards and stuff tonight, but I don't have the energy. I finished this just for you Kari, 'cause the songfic just wasn't workin'

LOVE YA FOREVER AND EVER -

-Kari


	8. Chapter seven point five

Strong Enough

------------------------

Who is in control or being controlled in this duel?

-Yu-Gi-Oh 3rd Japanese theme song

------------------------

MAKURA

I jumped out of the helicopter and ran towards them. "HiKari!" I yelled as I ran to greet my sister and give her a hug. She didn't hug me back, just stood there, arms at her sides, staring at me. I let her go and stepped away. "Kari…" I said. I didn't know what to say. "Kura," HiKari said, running into my arms and crying. "Kura, I was so scared! I… I didn't know what to do and…" I held her tight, "It's okay. I'm here. You know Kari, I'll always be by your side, even when we're not together. All you have to do is look inside your heart, and I'll always be there."

"But…" Kari said, and I knew she was going to mention my wrist. I showed it to her. At first when she saw it, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything, but then, she opened her eyes. "It's… Kura, what…"

Suddenly, Seto broke into the conversation. "Kur… Makura, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Seto," I said, waiving at him. I had purposely used my recovered wrist.

Seto stared at me with wide eyes, then walked up to me. He grabbed both my hands and flipped them so the wrists were up. He stared at them for a while, then dropped them. I could tell he was confused, but didn't want to admit it. He stared at Kari, waiting for her to ask what happened. She had caught on that Seto was confused, and so she purposely changed the subject, "What do you have for us?" She asked.

I took the label that read "Hikari Bruder" off the card and slipped it into Kari's deck. Then I did the same for Seto. I had already put Mokuba's card into the deck I made for him, so I handed him the deck. Then I handed them all 2 star chips, but I kept 2, not knowing what to do with them. Suddenly, Pegasus appeared. Kari tried to punch him. Pegasus laughed. "I'm not really here, Kari-girl, this is a hologram. I'm actually at my castle." Then he turned to Seto and said, "Kaiba-boy, have you decided who the 4th duelist will be? You can choose any duelist on the island. If you don't know which duelists are still here, there's a list in the helicopter that…"

"I know who the strongest duelist left on this island without your help." Seto said as he turned to me, "Makura's going to be our fourth."

"Alright, then," Pegasus said, "Get in the helicopter. Your opponents are waiting for you." At this the hologram disappeared.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Seto asked me.

"What choice do we have?" I asked in reply.

"Our helicopter." Mokuba said.

"Stay here," Seto said as he went inside, "I'm gonna get it started."

We waited, but suddenly the helicopter left.

Mokuba stared after the plane. "Come on, you guys," I said, hopping into the helicopter, "Seto' s probably gonna find out what Pegasus is up to, and mabey even find a way to get out of this, but if he can't, then we're gonna have to have 8 starchips anyway. We've gotta get to the dueling place quick, so that one of us can duel twice and get all the star chips we need. I heard the door open and close so I figured they were in. I sat in the driver's seat, and the autopilot started. "Where do you guys think we're going?" I asked as I turned around to look at them. They were gone. I looked down to the ground and saw Mokuba and Hikari frantically trying to pick up cards. Then I looked up to see where I was going to go, and hoping that Kari and Mokuba would have enough sense to go to the castle and try and get in, when I saw another helicopter flying down to where I knew Kari and Mokuba were. Pegasus must have somehow found out that this helicopter had taken off without them, so he sent another one.

Finally, the helicopter landed. I found myself in a white room with a door. I figured that was the only place to go, so I might as well go there.

I went into the other room, but as soon as I was there, I wanted out. It was the place I had seen too many times in my dreams, the place that I had killed Suzuki. I tried to get out, but the doors had shut and locked behind me. I sat there, not knowing what to do, when I saw someone walking up to me. It was… no, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible… but it was Suzuki, only younger. "This must be Carlo," I thought to myself. I stared in fear as he walked closer. He came up to me and dropped a deck at my feet. "Let's duel." He said with a smirk on his face, "winner take all." Suddenly a duel platform rose out of the ground. Carlo got up on the Red one, I got up on the blue. "I meant Winner takes ALL." Carlo said, "this duel ring is set up so that the loser will be electrocuted to death. Oh, and if you win, you get her, "At this he motioned to HiKari, who was hurt, just like she was on the day I killed Suzuki. Would I have to go through this all over again?

SETO

"Stay here, I'm gonna get it started." I said as I jumped inside my helicopter. I turned on the main computer system and was setting the coordinates for Domino when the screen went black. Then the helicopter started by itself. The screen came back with the words, "autopilot started" on it. I wondered what was going on when a pink rabbit came onto the screen, and started saying, "Hey Kaiba!". Damn Pegasus. Well, it seemed he had his own plans for me. The trip was very short. I landed in a small room with one door. I figured that beyond that door was Pegasus's challenger for me. On the other side of the door, I saw a familiar face, one I had not seen in a long time. "Gozaburo." I growled, "Let's get this game over with."

"There's no way you'll beat me," He said with a smile as the duel platform came up and we both jumped on.

"How's that?" I asked, an even bigger smile on my face.

"Because," He said, as if explaining to a small child, "If you beat me, I'll kill Mokuba."

He motioned to young Mokuba who was sitting in the corner, tears streaming down his face, "Ni Sama…" He said

MOKUBA

Makura and HiKari had just jumped onto the plane in front of me, and I got on too, but I noticed that my cards had fallen out of my pocket and were all over the ground. I jumped up to try and gather the cards. HiKari noticed and came down to help me, shutting the door after her. As soon as she got out of the helicopter, it lifted off.

"I'm sorry we had to part so soon, Kura," I heard Kari whisper to herself as the helicopter flew off, "But I trust you. I trust you're going to be fine, even without me."

"You knew the helicopter was going to leave, didn't you?" I asked as I picked up the last of the cards and sat down, "Why'd you help me?"

She sat down next to me and smiled at me, "Because you need me… I've got to protect you, 'cause no one else can right now."

"But Kari… I wouldn't stay with somebody if I had to leave my Ni Sama… no matter how much they needed me." I sighed, "I know it sounds selfish, but I just can't bear being apart from him."

"I can't bear being apart from Kura either, but you need me even more than she does. You've never dueled before, and plus, I know what Seto means to you. I know how alone you can feel, when Kura isn't there, and I didn't want you to have to feel that…" She stared at me, "Mokuba, are you blushing?" she asked.

Just as she said that, a helicopter landed right next to us, and the Pegasus hologram appeared again. "Get in, Kari-girl, Mokuba-boy, your duel awaits." It said, then disappeared.

"I hate Pegasus," I said as I grudgingly jumped aboard the helicopter, after HiKari had, of course.

"I do too!" Kari said, which started a conversation about how we hate Pegasus. This took us all the way to the place where the helicopter stopped.

When it stopped, we both got out. The place we landed was a room, just big enough for the helicopter to land in, and at the far end was a door. I wasn't sure what to do. I looked up to HiKari. She took my hand and walked with me through the door. On the other side of the door was a dark room. I was always afraid of the dark, so I held Kari's hand even tighter. "It's okay," She whispered to me. Suddenly the lights got a little brighter, and we saw two figures standing at the other side of the room. "What do you want?" Kari yelled.

"We want…" a familiar voice started, I couldn't place a name on it, but Kari could… "Kura." She whispered to me.

" To duel." Another voice finished. Only this voice wasn't just another voice, it was Seto's. "Ni Sama!" I yelled as I ran over to see him. I was just about to hug him when he jumped up onto the red duel platform, where Makura was already standing.

"Go over there and duel, you imbecile!" Seto yelled.

"Yeah," Kura chimed in, "My weak sister would be too easy to beat alone, we want to have some fun with you before we defeat you!"

"Ni…Ni Sama!" I yelled up to him, "What's happened, what's wrong?"

"Having you for a brother." He replied, "Now get up there or we'll start the duel without you!"

I walked over to the blue platform, and Kari helped me up.

"Don't worry," Kari said, "Everything's gonna be okay."

"No," said Kura, "Nothing's going to be okay,"

"Not when you face the dream team of duelists… Kaiba and Kura!" Seto added.

PEGASUS

Pegasus sat in front of three TV screens, one showing Kura's duel, One showing Kaiba's and one showing Kari and Mokuba's.

He smiled to himself as he watched them, then said to himself, "My hologram duelists are having exactly the effect I was hoping for."

----------------------------------

Will Kari, Kura, Mokuba and Seto figure out the secrets of these fake duelists, or will they never be able to win?

To Kari: The cuteness will be in the next chapter, not this one… Sorry, but I had to do the intros to the duels in this chappie… but I still love ya forever and can't wait till the 24th!!!!! (Or Mokie's B-day on the 7th)


	9. Chapter 8, in which Kura is STUPID

Strong Enough

------------------------

'Cause you know the wind will gently dry all your tears…

------------------------

MAKURA

I drew. I had never seen this card before. "Killing for fun," was the name of the card, and under it, there was a picture of a gun the instructions read, "Discard one card from the hand to reduce your opponent's life points to 1."

Was there even such a card? I thought to myself, It can't be that easy…

I was about to play it when I saw the electrocution circuits wired around Carlo's duel platform. I was right. It wasn't going to be that easy.

I looked at all the other cards in my hand... they were all relatively weak magic or trap cards except one. The card was Outstanding Dog Marron. It was probably the weakest card in existence, but right as I saw that card, I knew everything would be all right. The reason was Kari had given me the same card just before my first tournament. I'll never forget what she said about that card:

****

…FLASHBACK…

I stood there, my hands trembling and palms sweating as I waited to duel. Suddenly Kari ran up to me from behind, hugging me and saying, "I'm glad I'm not late!" I sighed with relief. I couldn't do anything without her. Suddenly I saw some bruises on her face. "Kari what happened?" I began to ask, but she cut in and said this wasn't the time. I was about to argue when she shoved something into my hand. It was the card Outstanding Dog Marron. I looked at it in confusion. It only had 100 attack, 100 defense, and the effect was that whenever it was supposed to be sent to the grave; it went to the deck. I was about to thank her for the good luck card, and that I would keep it in my pocket, when she said, "Put it in your deck." And grabbed it and shoved it in, said, "This card will never let you down Kura. It is just like our bond, because it's never destroyed." then ran off to the seat right behind me to cheer me on. I was going to take it out, but I had to duel right then. My opponent was hard, and it was a close game, but I won, and it was all thanks to her card. I got to use Outstanding Dog Marron's effect 3 times, essentially adding 3 cards to my deck. I ended up winning because my opponent couldn't draw any cards, and I only had 2 left in my deck. That meant that, without Outstanding Dog Marron, I would have lost.

****

…END FLASHBACK…

I smiled as I put Marron in face-down defense mode on the field, saying, "This is for my sister," then set two cards and ended my turn. I stared down at HiKari who was staring up at me, tears in her eyes. I smiled down at her. Mabey when she saw Marron, it would give her some hope.

Then it was Carlo's turn. He drew a card, a wide grin appearing on his face. "This is for my brother, Bruder, the one you killed." He said as he flipped over Change of Heart. Then he put down another card, Black Luster Ritual, and offered Outstanding Dog Marron and Dark Magician and smirked as Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field. "Where's your little 'friendship card now?" he asked as he set a card and ended his turn. "In my deck!" I said with a smile, "And you'd better watch out, 'cause it's gonna whoop your ass!" I looked down at Kari. She was actually laughing.

I smiled then I drew again. Closing my eyes and hoping against all hope for a monster card. When I opened my eyes I saw sitting there… Outstanding Dog Marron.

I smiled. I was beginning to think Kari was right about Marron. I set it in defense position and ended my turn.

Carlo drew, then played the magic card, "Stop defense" which put Marron in face up attack position. Then he attacked it with Black luster soldier, slashing my 4000 life points down to 1100.

"You can never beat Marron!" Kari yelled from the side, "He represents Kura & my bond, which means he's invincible!"

I sighed. It all depended on one draw, and the odds were slim. I pulled a card and thankfully saw it was Graceful Charity. I used it, and with it drew Change of Heart, Summoned Skull, and Marron. I thought about it for a moment, thought about how much Kari loved it when I played Marron, but also the chances of winning and losing. It was basically a battle in my mind of faith, friendship and trust vs. strength. Strength won. I played change of heart, summoned Summoned Skull, Set stimulus Z in case Carlo had any other high-attack cards in wait, and discarded Marron and killing for fun for graceful charity, attacked him directly, then ended my turn.

Carlo laughed, "You think you're safe, do you? He asked as he drew a card, "Well, you're not." He put down fissure, then summoned Fiend Kraken in attack mode. It was then I realized what had happened. I was going to lose, and because of not using Marron too. If I had used it, Carlo wouldn't have been able to use fissure, and then he only could have attacked Marron with his Fiend Karken, then attacked directly with Black Luster soldier, and I would use Stimulus-Z to gain 4000 lifepoints (It only works when an attack of 2000 or more attacks your lifepoints) So I could have still won… and then I looked down at Kari. She was crying. "What's wrong" I asked, "It's only a duel." "You're gonna DIE!!" She yelled. I jerked up in shock. I had hardly remembered that I was playing for the highest steaks of all. "No!" I begged, "Please, don't attack." But Carlo seemed unperturbed. He was just about to attack when suddenly, I hears an all-too-familiar voice say, "Wait!" Carlo stopped immediately. "There's still hope for you, Kura-girl."

I stared at him, almost overjoyed to see him, so long as he said that I could live.

"I have a proposition for you, Kura-Girl." Pegasus said, "if I let you live and call this duel off immediately, will you willingly participate as the princess of the duelist kingdom?"

"I'm not gonna be a stupid princess! I'll die if I have to…" I yelled, but as I said, "die if I have to" Kari's face turned pale white as she started to cry into Seto's arms. " You've got to do this!" Seto yelled, "It's the only way. I can't be a good brother to her and you know it, because the only family she has is you!" Kari looked up from Seto's arms and said, "Please. I promise I'll never do something stupid like this again, and I'll always be there and…" She trailed off into tears again. Seto looked up at me and said with a loving look in his eyes, "It's not just for her that you have to go on… it's for me. I can't do this alone…"

I looked at him in shock. Did he still love me…? "Make your choice!" Pegasus's voice interrupted my thoughts; "You've got 30 seconds."

I took a look at Seto, then at Kari, then yelled "Yes!"

"Sign at the X." Pegasus said as a clipboard and pen came up through the dueling platform. I signed, and as soon as I did, I found myself in a room, standing on a box built to look like a dueling platform, and a man holding a clipboard standing next to me. "What the heck?" I asked, confused. Then Pegasus reappeared, and so did everything that was there moments before. Then it all disappeared again. "How do you like my holograms, Kura-girl?" Pegasus asked with a laugh. Now I understood. Nothing I had just done had been real… except… "Yes, you did sign that paper for real, Kura-girl" Pegasus answered my unasked question with a smirk, "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room." Pegasus said. "The guards will be accompanying you." He said as two men came into the room. "Great" I thought as I was led to my room. "I bet I'm the only person stupid enough in the world to freely give away my freedom because a hologram told me to."

----------------------------------

To Kari: I want a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!!!!!

Yeah, and I hoped you liked this chappie - Kura didn't die -

I've had it done for a while now, I've just been too lazy to post… Sorry -

I hope you have the best summer ever, and can't wait to see you in only 4 months!!!

I LOOOVVVEEE YOUUUUUU TIMES A BILLION KAJILLION INFINITY!


	10. chapter 9, written by HiKari!

Chapter 10

Kari and Mokuba

"Let's start the duel, if you dare" Seto said, beginning to draw his hand. "Oh we'll start the duel, and we'll end it too!" Kari yelled over to Seto. Though she fell silent after Seto began his turn.

'What am I saying? It's one thing to be brave, but to bluff it. Damn I wasn't as weak as I think I am...' Kari turned to Mokuba, his eyes fixed on Seto's moves as if brave, but beneath the blue hid the fear.

'But I can't give up, I have to be strong for Mokie... and that's what I plan to do' "And I'll finish my turn by summoning Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Seto said, a Vorse Raider appearing on the field.

"Your turn worthless" Seto said, directing it towards Mokuba. Mokuba glared and drew his card. 'Ok, I know this isn't Seto. But if anything, this is a pretty good simulation of him... and his deck. But I can't give in now, I have to be strong for HiKari. Seto always said that the men were created to protect the women, and that's what I plan to do"

"Fine then!" Mokuba said. "I placed one card in face-down defense position and activate Fissure on Vorse Raider. He is destroyed!" Mokuba said, it surprised him he was started to sound and play like his brother.

"Great, are you done?" Kura mocked. Mokuba nodded, "Great, now I activate Monster Reborn on Vorse Raider. Than I'll activate Soul Exchange to sacrafice Mokuba's monster for my Summon Skull!"

Mokuba winced. 'Great, a Summon Skull and a Vorse Raider. Fate is up to Kari' Mokuba thought, turning to Kari. "And I'll end my turn with a face down card. Kari, trying everything to look strong, drew her card. 'Yes! Cards to protect me and Mokuba!' Kari thought.

"I place 3 cards face down and summon Gemini Elf. I will then activate Axe of Despair on her to raise her attack by 1000, which is stronger than both your monsters. Gemini Elf, attack!" Kari directed. "I activate Magical Cylinder, to force your attack at YOUR life points!" Kura yelled.

'Great just great. Now only if I didn't suck at math. Let's see... 2900 minuse 4000 equals... Oh God, 1100!' Kura turned to Seto. "Your turn." Seto smirked and nodded. "I will activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 and discard 2. Then I will activate Monster Reborn on my fallen Blue Eyes! I will then summon Lord of Dragons and activate another one of my face down cards, Flute of summoning Dragon so I can summon my 2 other Blue-Eyes."

Mokuba and Kari were frozen in shock. "Then I will activate my last face down card which is polermization to fuse my dragons into a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" For that one second, Kari's heart pounded harder than ever before.

"And, since I can't attack, it's the runt's turn." Mokuba gulped and drew a card. All he could do was defend. But wait, he had a card on the field, he could sacarfice! "I sacrifice my face down monster for Dark Dricertops with the attack strength of 2400!"

Seto yawned. Mokuba frowned and activated a card, "I activate Pyramid Light so my monster will get a additional 200 attack points, strong enough to destroy your Summon Skull!"

Kura lost 100 life points. Kura drew. "Well, all I do is place one card in face down position and activate Ultimate Offering so I can set another monster face down."

Kari drew. She smiled. "I activate defusion! To defuse your Blue-Eyes into 3

separate Monsters! Then I will activate Just Desserts, and since this is a team battle, you both lose 2000 life points!" They both glared.

"Yeah! Go Kari! Mokuba cheered, doing the victory sign. "I then summon Dark, Blade in attack mode and sick my 2 monsters on your 2 face downs!" Dark Blade destroyed Kura's Magician of Faith.

"And I activate Waboku to keep my other face down safe. But since you flipped my Magician, I get to get back one magic card. And I choose Polimerization!" Seto smirked. "I activate Just Desserts. You both lose 1000. Than I activate her Polmerization. And then I activate Regeki to destory of your monsters on the field!"

Mokuba and Kari looked on, horrifed to see all their monsters destoryed. "I then attack Mokuba directly!"

"I activate Woboku! To protect Mokuba!" Kari yelled. 'Wait, but if she used that to protect me... than she won't have anything to protect her!' "Now I flip summon my Outstanding Dog Marron" 'Oh man, Kari' Mokuba thought fast, "I activate"

"And then I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, all your magic and traps are destroyed, and then" Mokuba turned to HiKari, "Kari!" HiKari turned to Mokuba and quickly threw a card to him. Mokuba couldn't understand why she would give him a card before she was about to be destroyed.

"Keep it for me! It's my special card from Kura!"

"Attack Kari directly! You lose!" HiKari was thrown to the ground. Mokuba quickly ran to her side. "HiKari! HiKari! Please wake up!"

"She won't be waking up unless you can beat us, runt" Mokuba got up, his bangs shading his face. "Ok... I'll take my turn" Mokuba drew a card.

"You forgot one thing though Makura and Seto" they stared at Mokuba. "No one will ever lose without a purpose..." Mokuba stood in front of them. "First of all, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, the little brother of Seto Kaiba" he held a card in the air, "And don't think I didn't learn something from Seto, I activate Graverobber on Seto, getting his soul exchange. Then I'll sacrafice his Blue-Eyes Ultimate and my face down for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Seto's eyes widened with horror, "No! How could you?!"

"A little something Seto gave me before he left. And now I activate Monster Reborn to reborn Seto's fallen Ultimate Dragon!" Mokuba smirked, "Now my Blue-Eyes! Attack Makura monster! You lose all your life points!" Makura fell to the ground. "NO!"

Mokuba turned to Seto. He smirked, "You wouldn't defeat your own brother, would you?" Mokuba smirked as well, "I wouldn't... if you were my brother... Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Seto directly! Nutron blast!"

Seto fell to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba walked over to him and smirked, "Game over"

"It most certainly is Kaiba boy" Mokuba turned around. It was a hologram of Pegasus. He was clapping. "Well done Kaiba boy, you manage to defeat the false siblings, but you and your friend will be coming with me now." Mokuba turned, "Kari!" she was unconscious still, and was being dragged away by one of Pegasus's thugs.

"Great show now, but too bad the celebration will end on such short notice." Two thugs grabbed Mokuba from behind and held him. "Oh no you don't! I'm not losing without a fight!" Mokuba bit hard into the thug's hands. They quickly dropped him to the ground.

Mokuba fled out of the their reach and towards the castle. Mokuba stared at the card that Kari threw to him just before she was destroyed. He took out from his pocket, it was a Fire Princess. Mokuba had never seen this card before, no wonder it was special.

It had this strange look to it, but it felt somewhat, different, from all the other cards. Mokuba held it to his chest "I'll get this card back to you, I promise."

Pegasus only grinned, "You can run little Mokuba, but you cannot hide."

Hey guys! This story was done by yours truly, HiKari! Yay-

Niomi: Boo!

Kura: (hits Niomi over the head)

Kari: See, great minds think alike.

Anyway, will Mokie be ok? What about HiKari, or Makura?!?!?!? And where's Seto when this is all happening?

Seto: Don't worry, the best is always last!

Kari/Kura: -.-.U Shut up! (hit Seto over head) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
